


You Must Make the Slayer Come or We Are Eternally Doomed!

by fallenrush17p



Category: DOOM - Fandom, GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, Fiction, Fsub, Kissing, Long Buildup, Lore - Freeform, Orgasm, Seduction, appreciation, blowjob, loud, quirky, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrush17p/pseuds/fallenrush17p
Summary: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. I have the right to write freely. If this idea triggers you please look away. Its meant to be fun.Premise - The Earth has been invaded by demons from hell again. The great Doom Slayer had retired years ago and seems like he’s refusing to check earth’s distress calls. Through perseverance UAC employees are able to track his location and can open a portal for someone to travel through to his hideout. No one volunteered but you. Your job is to go through the portal and reach the Slayer’s hideout and convince him to return. If all fails, seduce him, fuck him, do whatever it takes but do not return without him. Everything rests on your shoulders now, Captain. Good luck.About Character – She is charming, super enthusiastic, sweet and chatty and an all-round lovely person. She’s extremely smart, brave and can do anything to save the earth. She’s idolized Slayer all her life and is a member of the resistance, in fact she is one of the Lieutenants of Earth’s remaining forces. She can push the right buttons if needed at the right time. She knows this could be a one way trip yet agrees to do it. She’s the real hero!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You Must Make the Slayer Come or We Are Eternally Doomed!

**Author's Note:**

> SFX are in parenthesis. Wherever I think an emphasis would work I have italicized. Feel free to improve and make it yours.
> 
> 18+ Only. Hardcore lovers of the Franchise please tread with caution.

(Sounds of keyboard, whirring of a generator, electrical sparks, some thunder)

So this is the only way? Right? Right..

Yes, I know… But he's the Doom Slayer and he's been ignoring our distress calls which probably meant he doesn't care. I don't want to enrage someone who's already so famous for being angry. It isn't like walking into a random dude and asking if he can come save the earth.. Have you seen those pictures of him with his massive shotgun?

Yes, god! I understand. Gah! Also, are you sure I need to wear this? Shouldn't I be wearing something... Modest? Do you really want me to seduce this man. God. Person? Whatever!!

I get it.. But that's so scary and that is our last option. I don't even want to imagine.. How it would feel…

Alright… I'm ready! Fly me to his… Slayer abode? Slayer palace?

Okay… Focus.. Focus..

(Sounds of walking into Portal. Sci-fi travel sounds.. Slow footsteps as she emerges on the other side)

(in awe) Oh.. My.. God… This place is huge!

Hello! Mr. Slayer! Hello, can you hear me?

Where am I going to find this man in this huge castle.. Lets look.

Oh, that's the way down to Ripatorium. Jesus.

That way up to the Slayer gates.. Wonder what goes on there.

(walking into the kitchen)

Ha, this looks like the kitchen. Look at these things. What the... Hell Juice… Marauder Fodder… Reve-nuts Protein Bar… Seriously! And is that a cocko..I mean cacodemon cereal bowl. Cool, I guess.

Wait a minute… I can hear something.. You've got to be kidding me! Music? Alrighty… In that direction then.

(You knock on a door... A bunny approaches and snuggles at your feet)

Hello… Mr. Slayer.. Are you in here? Oh, awwww, hey there little buddy..

(Door opens)

Umm.. I.. Hi! Your rabbit is so adorable.

Yes, of course… Bye bunny!

(He starts walking away without a word)

Hey, wait a minute.. Slayer… I...I mean Mr. Slayer. Listen to me.

Please.. Please listen to what I have to say.. Don't just walk away like that. You're mean!

(annoyed) Okay, you fucking listen to me now! I don't have the time to play the sweet girl.

(he turns back)

How did I get here? People on earth spent months tracing your location, trying to find your last known location.. They finally opened a portal of your abode and I guess you didn't notice. You're not an easy man to find. And I get it. You've saved us far too many times.

I get that you want to move on. I know you must be tired and I see that you're happy here but for the love of King Novik, you're our only hope Mr. Slayer.. Please listen to me.

Oh, you're lifting your hand…. It's so huge…I'm not scared.. I'm not scared.

(calming down) Okay, I'm sorry I yelled. But you wouldn't listen to me at all.

And why are wearing a helmet in your Gym?

Shooting practice? Why does the great Doom Slayer need to practice shooting? For the next Annual Urdak Festival… Right. (urh-dak; uhr rhymes with purr) 

They are back, Mr. Slayer. We fought them for years but can't anymore. There's too many of them. And we've tried everything!! Even the things you wrote in your book, How to Save Earth from Hellish Invasions for Dummies. Half of us don't even understand it.. You're our only hope!

Why did they send me? First off no men volunteered. They were too scared. Second off.. Well, there is no second off. Look, I've killed a few imps and may have scared off a Hell Knight once. And I'm smart, I'm quick!

Why are you laughing.. Sure. Well.. At least I'm not the one reading How to Train a Bunny in 21 days.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Well, it's not like I can actually offend you..

You're the great Doom Slayer! I owe you my life.. But we need you more than ever.. So, please come with me. Please.. Seriously, we have no chance.

The latest developments in Hell technology means the demons are stronger than ever.. Faster.. Deadlier.. They've changed so much since the last time you fought them. They might even be worthy opponents to your great might..

And think about all the things that will perish.. All the bunnies.. Gone. _No more Metal,_ Mr. Slayer..

There won't be Metal anymore if you let those demons win..

Ugh. Fine. Take your time to think. For fucks sake. You know what.. I'm just going to sit on this desk of yours while you take your time to think. Think it all the way through… Please. Thank you.

Why am I taking them off? I don't know about you but it's too hot for me. You're probably used to burning temperatures based on your past Hell escapades but I'm not. Now, look away or fuck it I don't even care.

I’m just going to take this stupid dress off.

_Oh, you’re still looking at me._

I'm what? Beautiful? Oh, thank you. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time someone noticed I even had boobs. Look at them, they’re begging for attention.

Talking about sexy, you're really handsome! I've seen so many pictures of you growing up, but no one really knew what you looked like. It's so good to see a human face that's behind that helmet.

You can smile too, alright! That's good to know!  
  
Oh, I’m the first woman you’ve seen in 669 years?

Wow, that’s a lot.. What you do about the, well, umm, never mind.  
  
Oh, all your testosterone was used up in the fights, interesting.

I mean it makes sense. Rip and tear and all. I wonder though, now that you’ve been missing from action what happens with all of that..

Do you get horny?

Oh, you do! (laughing teasingly) _What do you about that?_

Nothing? What do you mean nothing? You mean to tell me you haven’t.. um.. had someone in ages?

No one wanted to? Come on, anyone would like to have a good time with the mighty slayer, it would be an honor..

Seriously! (Even more teasingly) I liked the way you looked at my tits earlier. I bet they did make you feel something cause I felt a fire in me.. So.... What if I started to take my shorts off… _Oh, you’re not looking away, Mr. Slayer._

By the Novik.. Are you getting hard? Oh my god, the way you’re looking at me…

Can I touch you?

(You run your hands across his scarred face, feeling the grooves)

I don’t know about the women who didn’t love you… But you’re special.

(Getting closer)

And if you’re not going to say anything with these lips I’m just going to..

(Kissing)

Oh, god, you’re so warm, I can taste the fire on your lips, the rage inside you…

(The Slayer pulls you closer and starts playing with your boobs)

 _You’re hungry, aren’t you?_ Mr. Slayer? You’re big hands feels so good on my tits, yes, play with them. God, please toy with these nipples..

(Moans and Improv some Dirty talk if you’re feeling it)

Okay…You need to take those clothes off, yes, I want that Slayer dick… Don’t give me that look. I want to taste it.

Your body… I’m speechless. All those sexy scars! Those big arms .. Those abs and this magnificent cock… You’re so hard.. And so big.. Like huge! And these balls, oh my god.

I wonder if I can take it all the way…

(Gagging) Did you just…. Shove that cock into my mouth..

Easy there! I know it’s been a while but _let me take care of you._

(Sucking sounds)

You taste so good… So big and warm in my mouth! I could have this every day. _I would love this every day._

You can grab my hair if you’d want, I would love to take you all the way in.. Yes… Just like that.. Fuck.. You’re perfect

(Some more sucking sounds and improve)

Oh… Woah.. Where are you taking me?

(Sounds of being dropped on the bed)

This is so comfy! _Are you going to… Oh.. My_

(Loud moan/scream as he slides into you)

You fucking beast. Yes… OH MY GOD. You’re stretching me so much…

Give me that Slayer cock of yours please! 

(Moaning and improve for at least 2-3 minutes. Read these lines in-between.)

Fuck.. You’re huge and it feels so so good. I can’t believe the Great Slayer is in me. So deep in me.

How did anyone ever say no to you, I bet they had no clue how good you feel and my god you feel incredible!

Faster? Okay…Just grab my hips with those hands and YES….

(He starts thrusting faster)

You’ve missed this so much.. Haven’t you? (almost maniacal laugher)

Fuck me.. Yes.. Faster.. Please don’t stop.. Don’t you dare stop. I think I’m about to cum on your cock..

Oh my god. Don’t stop. Please don………

(Orgasm)

Don't you dare fucking stop...

I want more… YES I WANT THAT LOAD INSIDE ME Come for me Slayer.. Mark me yours.

I’ll be yours to keep forever, Slayer. Cum.. Cum in me.

(Slayer orgasms)

OH MY GOD. I can feel the warmth of your orgasm rush inside me…Oh, it feels so good!

Yes… Pull out gently, Mr. Slayer. My pussy doesn’t want to let go…

(Slayer falls on the bed next you.. Sounds of sheets)

(Loud sigh) WOW… That was something I wasn’t prepared for.. You were gentle when I asked to and you let go when I wanted.. I guess somewhere In there is a heart that is still tender..

You’re a fucking legend

(Rolling over to meet his eyes)

I want more of you, Mr. Slayer but I have to go back to help my people. I don’t know if I will ever come back. Trust me I really fucking want to. You’re not the grumpy mean Slayer you think they are.. You can be sweet to and I’ll keep it a secret.

(Soft kisses on his arms)

You… WHAT? You like me? And I’m the first woman in centuries you’ve liked! I’m honored.. Flattered.. I like you too, Mr. Slayer

(Getting up to leave and get dressed)

I know my way back here. I will try to come back.. I want this. Whatever this was it felt good but I must go now. I need to let my commander know that you won’t be coming..(Laughs awkwardly) I may have a baby slayer in me but that’s not going to save the thousands that will die.

Did you just say that?? Wait.. I didn’t hear it wrong? You just said you want to come with me?

(Joyously) OH MY GOD.. Are you serious? You want to give the people on earth one more chance… Because of what you saw in me? I’m speechless… I don’t know what to say… I’m just really trying to help them…

I might cry and I don’t want you to see that.. Can I get a hug? Oh, this feels good. You have no idea how happy the people back on earth are going to be!

(Whispering) After we defeat the demons we can try more things.. I want you to explore.. Mr. Slayer. I look forward to it. _My butt felt a little ignored today._

(Both start to get dressed. Sound of a shotgun cocking)

To the portal then! The demons are not prepared for this! and they're fucking going to hate it.

RIP AND TEAR!

(Sounds of walking into the portal)


End file.
